


Caught In The Act

by Deadvampire32



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Modern Era, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto uzumaki romantic relationship, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadvampire32/pseuds/Deadvampire32
Summary: Itachi noticed that his little brother has a problem and his temper has changed from bad to worse, but he'll soon discover it's not something that needs... His help with.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 212





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> this is about a romantic relationship between Sasuke and Naruto, if you don't like it ignore this. Okay? Thank you!❤️

Something was off with Sasuke, he wasn't himself. Withdrawn, giving Itachi and everyone in the house the cold shoulder, moping around like an angsty teenager. Well, more so than usual, it was very strange, and he couldn't understand why. He racked his mind trying to find a reason why he would be acting this way. He was doing fine in school, top of his class. His friends whenever they did come over seemed as confused and concerned as he did, so the only conclusion for him to make is it probably had to do with Naruto.

His attitude began a week or so ago, he was off work early and was relaxing at home. Lounging on the couch with a book in hand, reading glasses on. Deeply immersed in the harrowing story he didn’t notice the door open but jumped when the door slammed closed.

He closed the book and placed it on the table and got up to greet his brother who scowled at him, he looked like a duck whose feathers were ruffled.

“Welcome home little brother” Itachi greeted, brow raised in amusement as his baby brother glared at him viciously.

Sasuke grumbled, hanging his jacket on the hook of the door, turning his attention back at his brother. “What are you doing here? It’s only two”

“I finished work early so father told me I could take the rest of the day off,” Itachi explained.

He crossed his arms and stared at his brother who stared back with a prominent frown etched on his face. The room was silent as they stared at each other, none of them looking away and barely blinking. Calm obsidian eyes meeting angrier ones. They stared for what felt like seconds before Itachi interrupted the staring contest.

“Sasuke can we talk?” Itachi gestured at the couches but Sasuke stayed where he stood, Itachi could only sigh at his attitude.

“Fine we don't have to sit,” Sasuke stayed silent but nodded slightly, “all right, well I’ve been noticing a change in attitude these past few days and I want to understand why”

“You’ve been withdrawn and angrier than we have ever seen, I don't know what the cause of it would be. I know it has nothing to do with schoolwork or your friends” Sasuke still didn't speak.

“Could it be Haruno? I know she can be a bothersome girl who annoys you to no end. Did she do something excessive? Is she stalking you again or harassing your friend Karin?”

“Why would she upset me? I take precautions to make sure she doesn't ever follow me again and Karin can handle herself” Sasuke gave him an incredulous look, “she’s just an annoying little fly buzzing around me”.

“Then what is it? What put you in such a mood for days?” Itachi paused before asking, “Does it have anything to do with Naruto? Did something happen between you two?”

From the way Sasuke reacted, Itachi knew he hit jackpot. He slowly approached Sasuke, “Do you want to talk about it? What happened between you two, perhaps you guys got into a fight?”

Sasuke could barely tolerate others, he usually found others bothersome or annoying. He isolated himself and could not befriend others or get close to other people. He liked his friends, but he couldn't say he was extremely close to them. No, the only one who Itachi could say that reached his brother's heart was Naruto. He was the only one to be able to soften Sasuke, to make him calmer and just a tad bit kind, he was able to push Sasuke’s buttons as no one else could.

Generally, Sasuke was indifferent and uncaring but with Naruto, Sasuke always had a reaction, had emotions, and expressed something other than apathy. It would make the most sense that something would happen for Sasuke to be like this for days, the only thing would be that they were in a big fight.

Naruto maybe said something that upset Sasuke and made him brood, what they fought about he didn't know but he would try to help the two. As Naruto was something special to Sasuke. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair looking disgruntled, “we didn't get into a fight it's just… he's so stupid “

Itachi nodded, Naruto wasn't exactly dumb but he had no limits so he would do or say something stupid that often got him in trouble.

“I'm trying to tell him something without conveying it with words. I want him to understand what I’m saying without saying it but he's so clueless” Sasuke sounded so frustrated and tired, “I gave him so many clues and hints that would have been obvious to anyone else. It just goes over his head and it's just so-” he let out an annoyed grunt.

Itachi was curious and confused at what Sasuke wanted to say without speaking, was it something he promised not to say but he wanted to tell Naruto? Was it a secret? He watched as his brother turned away from him and headed towards the stairs, Itachi followed closely behind. He opened his mouth to tell Sasuke to stop but only flinched when Sasuke slammed their door in his face.

Sighing as he rubbed his temples and headed back downstairs, he would leave his brother to sulk until he was ready to talk. Not in the mood to read he went into the kitchen and decided to make himself lunch, worrying about the situation with his brothers would not help the situation itself. it would work out, well, he hoped.

Sadly, his hopes were dashed as his attitude did not get better in the following week, his attitude seemed to be a constant mood of anger. He would come home and lock himself up in his room, and only come out to eat or jog. His friends would often come and try to visit but he sent them away, though they would not go without a fight. Even Juugo would stubbornly stay in front of his door for an hour or so until Sasuke reluctantly let them in for a short while.

Naruto didn't appear in the days that followed. Itachi admitted he missed the blond in their home, he had a presence about him that brightened up the house. He was a light, filled with laughter and happiness, he brought warmth and comfort to their home. He was the antithesis to the Uchihas, who were cold, detached, and quiet. Ying Yang, the sun, and the moon.

His mother was deeply worried about Sasuke, encouraging Itachi to talk it out with Sasuke. Though Itachi knew it was pointless, his brother was stubborn and would not tell him what was wrong, he would explode, tell Itachi it was none of his business, and further isolate himself.

That didn't stop his mom from pushing him, pleading with him, “the only one to get through his thick skull would be you, please Itachi...” Itachi couldn't say no to those sad eyes and finally agreed to talk to him.

Currently, he was standing in front of Sasuke's door, ready to knock on the door. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “Sasuke...” Itachi tapped the door with his knuckles, “...it's me.

Can I come in?” He didn't receive an answer, so he spoke again, “Please I want to know what happened, you're my baby brother and I’m worried” no response.

“Look, I don't know what happened with Naruto, but I know you care for each other,” he pressed his ear to the door, “you two have been best friends for years, I’m sure you can fix whatever happened”

“Naruto is a clueless boy, he's oblivious. I know that you know that “he heard shuffling on the other side, “you know you can't be subtle or have subtext with him. he's not going to get it”

“I don't know what you don't want to tell, I don't know if it's a secret you promise not to tell him, but you want to” “Or if something happened and you aren't talking but you're itching to”

Itachi paused, “all I know is you know Naruto and you know that with an airhead like him, only being completely blunt works on him”

“You have to tell him face to face, speak to him like you always do” Itachi reminded him, “that's the only way he'll understand whatever you are trying to convey to him” He stayed silent for a moment hoping to hear anything, but he made no sound.

Rubbing his neck, he bid Sasuke goodnight and went to his room. He would let the words sink, let him process his emotions.

Another week passed by and fortunately, Sasuke was returning to his old self, he guessed they finally made up. Sasuke didn't say anything but he seemed everything chipper. He was in a better mood, no longer isolating himself, replying to his good mornings and welcome backs. Naruto started to appear again, he would grin his eyes bright, greeting them as he always did. Sasuke would drag him to his room and they wouldn't see the boys for hours. Only for dinner or when Naruto had to go home.

When they did see them Itachi felt something was different. Sasuke was impassive and indifferent, he was hard to read. However, Naruto was different, he was an open book. He would appear flustered and shameful as if he was doing something he shouldn't have. He couldn't meet Itachi’s eyes and would be bashful whenever they talked. Itachi was suspicious but he doubted it was something bad, as they weren't like that.

Yes, Naruto was a delinquent and Sasuke had a bad temper, but they never did anything horrible or broke any laws. It probably had to do with whatever secret Sasuke told him. Or some dumb teenage thing, they were always secretive, they were in their rebellious phase.

Out of curiosity, he would peek into their room when the door wasn't fully closed to see what they were up to, mostly it would just be Sasuke helping Naruto with homework. Tutoring him in subjects he couldn't grasp, Sasuke was surprisingly patient. When they weren't studying, they would be playing video games, he would chuckle at the insults the boys would throw at each other.

“ _Teme you're cheating!”_

_“I’m not cheating dobe, you just suck”_

_"_ _Bastard!!"_

_“Hn”_

They'd bicker and compete as any rowdy teenage boy. It was times like these Sasuke wasn't an angsty angry boy but relaxed and enjoying himself. It made him smile that Sasuke found someone he would feel comfortable with. He was glad Naruto was Sasuke’s friend.

Dearest friend.

Some may say that they appear to be more than friends.

Something that Itachi would come to learn.

Months passed by, it was early summer. The sun was blazing, the air thick and warm and everyone was enjoying their vacation time. Most everyone in the city was either picnicking in the park, out for walks or enjoying the beach. However, the Uchiha clan weren’t like most people, they enjoyed their isolation from the world and stayed home. With their air conditioners and their indoor pools.

Itachi just finished showering when the idea to take the boys out to eat came to mind. The Uchiha and Uzumaki couples were out on a double date and it was the three boys in the Uchiha compound, they didn't mind as they were all grown and independent now. He felt too lazy to cook and it had been such a long time since he'd been to Ichiraku ramen. A guilty pleasure, that Itachi couldn't help but blame Naruto for. It had been a big part of his teenage years. Where the Uzumaki would take them anytime his parents were gone to visit other relatives.

He smiled imagining the excitement in Naruto’s eyes, yelling with glee, fist pumped up in the air. While Sasuke would be disgusted and disgruntled. Though he would come along, eat half a bowl of ramen, and give the rest to the blonde, who would have eaten ten bowls. Itachi grabbed the keys from his drawer and went to the boy’s room, he noticed the door was not fully open, before he grabbed the doorknob he heard voices muffled by the constant squeaking of the bed mattress. He was puzzled, what were they doing there? Jumping on the bed?

His question was answered when he opened the door. Before him, there was Sasuke and Naruto in the bed. Both frozen, their faces horror-struck. Naruto laying on his back, knees up and legs parted. No pants in sight, the only thing covering him were lovebites and hickies. While Sasuke was between Naruto’s thighs, holding Naruto by the hips, in what could be assumed as a mid-thrust.

The realization hit Itachi like lightning, he was stuck, wide eyes and utterly confused. He just caught his little brother in the middle of sex. The room was in complete silence as they all stared at each other not knowing what to do, all frozen and completely embarrassed in this situation.

Thankfully Naruto was there to break the silence by screaming and kicking Sasuke swiftly off the bed, grabbing the blanket and covering his body. His face was redder than Itachi had ever seen. Sasuke hitting the floor with a loud ‘thump’.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Naruto yelled from underneath the blanket, “didn’t they teach ya how to knock dattebayo?!”

“I... I w-was going to offer to take you guys to eat…” as he spoke his voice continued to trail off, slowly backing out of the room.

Sasuke had stood up by then, slipped on his boxers glaring at his brother. He tossed a shirt to the bed so Naruto could grab it and slip it on. Feeling the blissful dream turn into a horrendous nightmare that would never end. He was so pissed off and stood in front of Naruto, arms crossed and giving Itachi a death glare. Though he was a tiny bit amused by Itachi's spluttering. He'd never seen his brother look so shaken.

Naruto shrank inside the blanket feeling so small and wishing he could stay inside forever. This was so mortifying for him, Itachi had caught them in the middle of doing it. He felt the throbbing in his backside and blushed deeply, god Sasuke was too rough sometimes… Naruto shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking of that right now.

“I'll give you guys time to get dressed,” Itachi finally said after trying to compose himself. Rarely did anything leave him this dumbfounded, he twisted the doorknob and quickly closed the door, leaving the two to awkwardly dress.

Sasuke wiping himself and Naruto clean, helping Naruto dress, and mostly convincing Naruto to go downstairs. “You couldn't wait until tomorrow you horny bastard” Naruto muttered.

“You weren't complaining before, dobe “

“You!!...”

Ten Minutes passed and the two were downstairs in the living room sitting across Itachi, who looked just as visibly uncomfortable as they felt. They stared at Itachi and he stared back, the silence from before returning. None wanting to start the conversation.

Itachi was calmer and his thoughts gathered, he softly spoke, “can either of you tell me what I just saw?”

“W-well we were i-in the m-” Naruto spluttered anxiously. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's lap, calming said blonde.

“I don't think Itachi wants the details dobe” Naruto pouted muttering “don't call me that asshole”

“Well stop acting like one” he said in a teasing tone, he shifted his attention to Itachi.

“Naruto and I are dating” he stated bluntly, “for four months” he confessed reaching out and holding Naruto's hand.

Itachi raised a brow, to see a display of affection from Sasuke was rare. Especially with that look of resolve, as if ready to fight for their relationship.

Itachi bit back a smile, how his little brother had changed.

“I'm not breaking up with my idiot, so don't even try”

“I wasn't going to,” Itachi relaxed against the couch. “I’m not going to lie, I am shocked but I kind of expected this”

the two relaxed, “there has always been something more intimate between the two of you, you two understood each other more than anyone else could ever”.

“I don't know why this possibility didn't come to mind, it makes perfect sense thinking about it now” he chuckled, “I feel so dumb not seeing how obvious it is now, how obsessed you two are with each other”.

“I am not obsessed with the dobe” Sasuke huffed.

Naruto was equally offended, “me obsessed with that bastard? that's crazy!” he crossed his arms, “he's the one always chasing me ttebayo “.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “As if.”

Itachi watched in amusement as the two teenagers pouted, they insulted each other but there was never any malice. “

Sasuke, Naruto” Itachi’s tone turned serious, both boys became stiff, nervous at what Itachi might say. “

I want you to listen to me, I don't care if you two are dating. I support this 100 percent, and I know in this world there will be many who will fight against you or are cruel”

The two nodded remembering the couple of dates they had where they received disgusted looks and equally disgusting words.

“No matter what I will always be on your side, you are my little brother, and my responsibility is your happiness and safety” the two brothers' eyes met in understanding. Despite how much they've grown apart over the years they would always have each other's backs.

Itachi turned to Naruto, giving him a gentle smile, “Naruto you aren't my little brother but that doesn't mean I don't care for you. You are a very precious part of this family and nothing will change that”. Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes, “Itachi!” he threw himself at the older Uchiha, smothering him in a tight hug. Itachi gently patted his back.

Sasuke smiled at them, it had been years since Itachi had seen a genuine smile from his baby brother. Sasuke pulled Naruto away from Itachi and sat him on his lap, no longer afraid to show how he felt in front of Itachi. Wrapping his arms around the blushing blonde’s waist. Itachi handed the blonde tissues to wipe his tears away, resting his head on the curve of Sasuke's neck.

How can he be so blind? to not see the tenderness and care between the two. It was so much easier to assume it was only brotherly love, it went beyond friendship or romantic love. It was a deep connection.

He cleared his throat to get their attention, “how about we get some ramen?” he suggested.

Naruto beamed and Sasuke groaned, “Come on Teme let’s go change!” he dragged the reluctant Sasuke back upstairs.

“Leave the door open!” Itachi shouted from the living room, getting a door slam as his response.

He slipped on his light cardigan and headed outside, happy to spend time with his baby brother and Naruto. He couldn't wait to get all the details from the talkative blonde.

He hummed as he entered his car, the sky darkening and sun fading away in the horizon, “Troublesome little brother”

**Three Months Later**

Itachi was finishing his cup of tea when he heard a shriek from upstairs, he hurriedly placed his cup down and headed upstairs. Only to find Minato Uzumaki reaching for a Shirtless Sasuke, eyes wild. Naruto between them and Kushina pulling at her husband.

“Minato calm down” Kushina pleaded with her husband “

How can I do that when he was d-doing that with our son?”

“Come on dad it's not that big of a deal! Mr. Uchiha didn't react like this when he caught us!”

"Dobe, can you shut up, you're making it worse “dodging Minato's hand as they kept trying to reach him. He noticed his brother in the hallway, who was enjoying the current predicament.

Sasuke pleaded with his eyes for help.

“Wait I’m not the first one to know about this?” Minato glared at Sasuke who looked rather panicked.

“Was I the last one to know that Sasuke was canoodling with my son?” he glowered at Sasuke who was glad the blonde was between them.

Itachi took that as a cue to step in to save his little brother, “Mr. Uzumaki can you please refrain from killing my baby brother? I would appreciate it.”

Minato turned to him, his expression not changing with Itachi around, “I'm sure Naruto wouldn't like it or forgive if his father hurt his boyfriend” Minato saw the anger in his son's face and couldn't imagine his precious child-hating him, it would hurt too much.

He let Kushina pull him away. She yanked him by the elbow, “let's go downstairs so we can calm down and talk with the boys, okay?” he nodded and was led downstairs.

The two teenagers sagged and let out a sigh of relief, leaning on each other. Thanking Itachi for de-escalating the situation, Itachi could only smile.

“Of course, but maybe next time can you two please lock the door?”


End file.
